Warriors: Moon Prophecy: A New Beginning
by Starfire9466
Summary: Four Clans, FireClan, MoonClan, CloudClan and LightningClan. Young Runningpaw of FireClan must fight to live in the cateatcat world. Set a long time after the Darkest Hour. Will All be explained in second chapter.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances FireClan 

**Leader:Runningstar – Long-legged light brown tabby tom, pale green eyes.**

**Apprentice, Stonepaw.**

**Deputy:Steelclaw – dark gray tom, steel-gray sharp claws.**

**Apprentice, Redpaw.**

**Medicine Cat:Pink-eye – pink-eyed albino she-cat.**

**Apprentice, Swallowtail – black-and-white tom, bright amber eyes.**

**Warriors:Softstep – pale blue-gray-lilac she-cat, aqua eyes.**

**Apprentice, Meadowpaw.**

**Braveheart – massive silver tabby tom.**

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw.**

**Snowstripe – black-stripped white she-cat.**

**Apprentice, Stripepaw.**

**Sunstream – slim golden tabby she-cat, striking blue eyes.**

**Apprentice, Runningpaw.**

**Winterwind – Pale gray tabby she-cat.**

**Foxfur – Brilliant red tabby tom.**

**Littlethunder – small sand-coloured tom.**

**Shinningheart – beautiful white she-cat, ginger splotches.**

**Apprentices:Stonepaw – muscular blue-gray tom, aqua eyes.**

**Redpaw – ginger she-cat, white markings.**

**Meadowpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes; Runningstar's daughter.**

**Goldenpaw – golden tabby she-cat.**

**Stripepaw – black-striped golden tabby tom.**

**Runningpaw – handsome red tabby tom.**

**Queens:Fancyfur – Birman she-cat; an ex-show-Kittypet.**

**Kits, Whisperkit, Patchkit and Rainkit.**

**Sharpflower – dark chocolate brown she-cat, yellow eyes.**

**Kits, pregnant.**

**Burningtree – dark ginger she-cat, flame-coloured eyes.**

**Kits, Silverkit, Ironkit and Badkit.**

**Icestorm – white she-cat, silver tabby markings.**

**Kits, Hiddenkit and Sighingkit.**

**Elders:Deadeye – half-blind tortoiseshell tom.**

**Swallowheart – black-and-white small she-cat.**

**Grayneck – gray-tabby tom, the oldest cat in FireClan.**

MoonClan

**Leader:Dogstar – massive black tom, brown markings like a Doberman dog.**

**Deputy:Wolveseyes – gray-and-brown tabby tom.**

**Apprentice, Graypaw**

**Medicine Cat:Nightcloud – smoky-black tom, bright blue eyes.**

**Warriors:Mouseface – small-faced light brown tom.**

**Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

**Waterheart – blue-gray tom, yellow eyes.**

**Apprentice, Berrypaw**

**Hawk-eye – tabby tom, blue eyes.**

**Apprentice, Skypaw**

**Talltail – long-tailed gray-and-white tom.**

**Apprentice, Hornpaw**

**Bluewater – blue-gray she-cat, yellow eyes.**

**Apprentice, Robinpaw**

**Silverbrook – silver-tabby she-cat.**

**Swiftfoot – beautiful black-and-white she cat, blue eyes.**

**Frogpelt – dark brown tabby tom, greenish tinge to pelt.**

**Aspenfur – dark brown tom.**

**Apprentices:Graypaw – dark gray tom, orange eyes.**

**Leopardpaw – mottled golden she-cat, beautiful emerald eyes.**

**Berrypaw – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, pink nose.**

**Skypaw – Blue-gray she-cat, brown splotches.**

**Hornpaw – huge ginger tom.**

**Robinpaw – small brown tom.**

**Queens:Flamefur – bright ginger she-cat.**

**Kits, Greenkit and Emberkit.**

**Lemontail – pale ginger she-cat, yellow eyes.**

**Kits, pregnant.**

**Whiteflower – white she-cat, yellow eyes.**

**Kit, Creekkit.**

**Elders:Squirreltail – gray she-cat, bushy tail.**

**Leaf-eye – silver tabby she-cat, bright green eyes.**

**Rabbitfur – big brown she-cat.**

**Stone-ear – gray tom, virtually deaf, the oldest cat in MoonClan.**

CloudClan

**Leader:Miststar – light-gray she-cat, blue eyes.**

**Deputy:Ravenfur – raven-black she-cat.**

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Medicine Cat:Twistedtail – dark gray she-cat, amber eyes, twisted tail.**

**Warriors:Venomheart – sandy-coloured tom, blue eyes.**

**Apprentice, Strawpaw**

**Tawnyspots – black-spotted brown she-cat.**

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Blackstripe – chocolate-brown she-cat, black stripes.**

**Apprentice, Smokepaw**

**Cinderfoot – dark gray tom, orange eyes.**

**Honeypelt – white she-cat, dark honey-coloured splotches.**

**Frostfoot – jet-black she-cat, snow-white feet.**

**Birchfur – white tom, cream splotches.**

**Darkclaw – light-brown tabby tom, green eyes.**

**Apprentices:Tigerpaw – black-striped pale-brown tom, blue eyes.**

**Strawpaw – star-coloured she-cat, blue eyes.**

**Rosepaw – black-and-white she-cat, amber eyes.**

**Smokepaw – long-haired gray tom, green eyes.**

**Queens:Crystal-eye – blue-gray she-cat, bright blue eyes.**

**Lightmist – pale gray she-cat, yellow eyes.**

**Elders:Specklefur – light-brown she-cat, ginger speckles.**

LightningClan

**Leader:Morningstar – silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes.**

**Deputy:Brightpelt – white she-cat, pale ginger splotches.**

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**Medicine Cat:Fourwinds – blue-gray tom, orange eyes.**

**Apprentice, Thistleclaw – gray tabby tom.**

**Warriors:Dawnpelt – small golden tabby she-cat.**

**Apprentice, Duskpaw**

**Snake-eye – white tom, piercing green eyes.**

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

**Runningwater – blue-gray she-cat, mud-coloured eyes.**

**Apprentice, Swirlingpaw**

**Flashheart – fast silver-tabby tom, brilliant blue eyes.**

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Smallcloud – very small ginger tom.**

**Cutlip – golden-tabby tom, scarred lips.**

**Challengeheart – small dusky-brown tom.**

**Thrushsong – small dusky-brown she-cat.**

**Rippedear – black-and-white tom, ripped ear.**

**Apprentices:Nightpaw – midnight-black she-cat, yellow eyes.**

**Duskpaw – ginger-tinged gray she-cat, orange eyes.**

**Lionpaw – small golden-tabby she-cat, blue eyes.**

**Swirlingpaw – black-and-white-and-tabby tom.**

**Swiftpaw – fast chocolate-brown she-cat, amber eyes.**

**Queens:Sandclaw – ginger she-cat, green eyes.**

**Kits, pregnant.**

**Feathertail – silver-tabby she-cat.**

**Kits, Stormkit, Blackkit and Dawnkit.**

**Elders:Dapplefur – black she-cat, ginger flecks.**

Cats Outside Clans

**Blackear - white she-cat, black ears.**

**Holly - black-and-white spiky-haired she-cat; Loner.**


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

"I say these words before StarClan so that they may here and approve of my choice! The new Deputy will be Steelclaw!" The tabby tom yowled. The cat he had named stood up, a look of surprise spreading across his face. The cats around him erupted into a series of joyful yowls. They rushed towards Steelclaw to congratulate him. Steelclaw jumped onto the large rock where the tabby sat.

"Cats of FireClan, all I can say is I will do my best to serve as Deputy to such a wonderful group of cats!" He yowled. The cats below yowled some more.

"Well said, Steelclaw." The tabby whispered.

"Thank you, Runningstar." Steelclaw replied. Runningstar turned to look at the other cats. A few Kits had popped their heads out of the Nursery to see what was going on. Runningstar laughed at the sight.

"It has been a long time since I made a cat Deputy," He whispered, "If Willowtooth hadn't died, I believe that he would have made you Deputy when I am gone." Steelclaw stared at Runningstar. Willowtooth had been one of the greatest cats. Born the largest of the litter he had been Mentored by Braveheart, a great Warrior, and was made Deputy after seven successful battles.

"Willowtooth was a brave Warrior and Deputy," Steelclaw began. "I am surprised to hear you say such words."

A slim, pale she-cat padded over. Steelclaw nodded to her and moved aside so that she may speak with them.

"The CloudClan Border is fine," She reported, "No sign of bad news."

"Thank you, Softstep. Have you only just got back?" Runningstar questioned. Softstep nodded. "Steelclaw has just been made Deputy." Softstep paused and looked at Steelclaw. He flicked his ears to acknowledge her. She turned and stared at Runningstar and he thought he saw a sliver of jealousy in her eyes. She turned away before he could double-check.

"Congratualtions." Softstep said before stalking off to the Warriors Den.

Runningstar sighed and dismissed Steelclaw. He padded into the Nursery to see the latest litters. He found two Queens with Kits. One was Burningtree, the other, Swallowheart. Runningstar thought for a moment and realised that this must be Swallowheart's last litter.

"Good day, Burningtree. Good day, Swallowheart.," Runningstar greeted them. He turned to Swallowheart first to see her litter.

"What are their names?" He asked.

"Redkit and Goldenkit," Swallowheart replied fondly. "My last litter."

Runningstar nodded and turned to Burningtree. She had just the one Kit.

"What is his name?" Runningstar asked.

"Runningkit."


	3. Bliss

Chapter 1

The dry grass blew up as Runningpaw hit the ground. His Mentor, Sunstream looked on. She had bowled him over in his attempt to catch her off guard.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sunstream hissed. "I could have hurt you!"

"I was practising my skills as a Warrior," Runningpaw spoke up.

"I thought you were an enemy Warrior." Sunstream snapped.

Runningpaw looked away, he realised he had really angered the beautiful Warrior. He replayed in his mind the orders his Leader, Runningstar, had yowled to the Clan. No mock attacks on Clan Members unless it is battle training or a game. That had been a few days ago and Runningpaw was ashamed at his disregard of his Leader's word. Sunstream, who had noticed the Apprentice's shameful expression, leant forwards and nuzzled the ginger tom.

"Hey, I didn't hurt you this time," She said softly. "Just make sure you don't do it on any cat else." Runningpaw looked up and smiled at his Mentor before spinning round at a rustle. He looked towards Sunstream and saw that she had dropped into a crouch. He copied her. She slid swiftly forward on her paws. Runningpaw did the same, moving round to the other side of the bush. A patch of golden fur could be seen. Runningpaw sprang on top of the golden patch.

"Ambush!" A female voice shrieked before rolling over and thoroughly squashing Runningpaw. It took him a moment to recognise Goldenpaw.

"Gerroff!" He protested. Goldenpaw rolled over and stared at Runningpaw with her ocean-blue eyes.

"Where's Sunstream?" She asked.

"Right here," A similarly golden head poked out of the bush. "You did well, Goldenpaw, your reaction to Runningpaw's spring was one that Braveheart would use in ambush. I bet he taught you that," Goldenpaw smiled. Sunstream added, "You also did well, Runningpaw, though your spring gave Goldenpaw enough time to plan the roll." Runningpaw cringed with embarrassment.

"Back to Camp, both of you." Sunstream ordered.

Runningpaw took off, Goldenpaw following. He slowed down so they could run level. Born within a day to separate Mothers, they were two of the youngest Apprentices.

"So, why were you hiding in the bush?" He asked casually.

"Braveheart and Sunstream arranged for me to test my skills against you. They anticipated exactly what you would do and decided to make it so you would use force against me and not let me off." Goldenpaw explained. Runningpaw spluttered and almost crashed into a bramble bush. It had been a set-up! Goldenpaw giggled and stopped to wait for Runningpaw.

"It's not funny!" Runningpaw muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Don't go in a mood now," Goldenpaw swerved in front of him, forcing the ginger tom to stop in his tracks.

"I'm not in a mood." Runningpaw would not look Goldenpaw in the eye.

"Come on now. It's not that humiliating." Goldenpaw moved closer to Runningpaw and gave his nose a lick. Runningpaw sprang forward and landed on top of Goldenpaw. He pinned her down and smiled down at her with laughing eyes.

"Can't believe you fell for that!" He laughed down at her golden face. Goldenpaw made a low noise.

"Runningpaw, I can't feel my leg." She mewed weakly. Runningpaw jumped off the she-cat and fell over backwards as Goldenpaw leapt up and head-butted him in the stomach.

"Can't believe you fell for that!"

Runningpaw sighed and got up. There was no point in continuing on with his tricks, Goldenpaw knew exactly how to retaliate.

"We might as well continue on our way." He meowed and started to run again.

Goldenpaw ran beside him and felt the strong bond that they had had as Kits when they were playing together. Runningpaw smiled at her and sped up. Goldenpaw copied him, dashing ahead now and again to prove she could beat him in a race.

"Do you know when Fancyfur will have Kitted?" Runningpaw asked, making conversation.

"Last time I heard it was any day now," Goldenpaw replied. "I wonder what they will look like."

"Probably as pretty as their Mother." Runningpaw purred. It was true Fancyfur was a beauty. She was an ex-Show Kittypet and had been treated very well by her humans. When he first saw her, she was over-fed, but now that she was developing the fine muscles of a Warrior, it wasn't a surprise Littlethunder had seized his chance before Foxfur or Braveheart!

Goldenpaw burrowed through the gorse tunnel and came face-to-face with a massive silver tabby.

"So, you decided to come back," Braveheart's voice was deep and warm. "You are just in time. Fancyfur has Kitted." A smile spread along his face. Goldenpaw gasped and padded towards the Nursery without a second glance. Runningpaw began to follow but was called back by Braveheart.

"Meadowpaw is by the stream if you want to find her." Braveheart smirked not unkindly and trotted away to the fresh-kill pile.

Runningpaw felt hot under his fur. How come the whole Clan seemed to know about his affection towards Meadowpaw? Runningpaw shook his head and turned back. He was going to see Meadowpaw.

Runningpaw paused to scent the air. A familiar scent wafted towards him. Just like Braveheart said, Meadowpaw was by the stream. He padded out of the scrub that grew on wet ground. A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat turned round to face him. Her amber eyes met his green ones and Runningpaw felt a jolt run through his body.

Two moons older than him, with beautiful dark tortoiseshell fur and deep amber eyes, Runningpaw was smitten with her. And she knew it.

"Hello, Runningpaw," She purred. "What brings you here?"

"The heat and thirst of the drought, Meadowpaw," Runningpaw mewed. "You?"

"Curious," She replied. "About why the water flows South instead of North."

Runningpaw smiled and sat next to her. Meadowpaw whisked her paw through the water, splashing Runningpaw in his face. Runningpaw shook his head and spluttered.

"What was that for?" He protested.

"Nothing, I just felt like it!" Meadowpaw giggled. Runningpaw made a face and pointedly turned his back.

"Runningpaw, I didn't mean to upset you." Meadowpaw's tone had changed and Runningpaw looked round. He spun round and sprang at Meadowpaw, knocking her into the water and soaking her paws and tail. Meadowpaw screeched and leapt at him. Runningpaw pranced away, straight into a bramble bush. Meadowpaw laughed as Runningpaw snorted and pulled himself out.

Runningpaw meowed, "Anyway, we should get back to Camp." Meadowpaw nodded, still laughing and raced away. Runningpaw shook his head and followed.

The sound of a squirrel digging for nuts reached Runningpaw's ears. He dropped into a hunters' crouch and padded silently round a large oak tree. The squirrel had its head down and seemed to be burying an acorn. Runningpaw shot forward, a second too late. The squirrel took off and headed round the tree. Runningpaw raced after it and saw its bushy tail disappearing into a bramble bush. He was about to leap over it when an explosion of hissing, squealing and leaves rustling forced him to slow down. He peered awkwardly around the bramble and saw that Meadowpaw had the squirrel in her jaws.

"Well done," Runningpaw mewed warmly. Meadowpaw spat out bits of hair before replying.

"Too hairy for me, the Elders can have this one." Meadowpaw picked out more hairs from between her teeth. Runningpaw flinched slightly at Meadowpaw's apparent disrespect toward the Elders.

"Now that you've caught that the whole Clan will think that we couldn't be bothered to catch more!" He complained.

"Well then, you better get moving." Meadowpaw smiled at Runningpaw. He hissed slightly and made a grab for the squirrel. Meadowpaw sank her teeth into its leg and hung on. Runningpaw found himself dragging a squirrel and the hotheaded she-cat.

There was a tremendous tug-of-war that resulted in Meadowpaw getting a meaty hind leg and haunch, while Runningpaw got the head and shoulders. They stared at the fur sprinkled round the once-peaceful clearing.

"I guess we better take it back to the Elders anyway?" Meadowpaw mewed. Runningpaw nodded and picked up his half, Meadowpaw dragged the rest after him.

"And what do you call this?" Littlethunder hissed. He was furious with the Apprentices apparent disregard of the torn squirrel.

"We didn't mean to, Littlethunder," Meadowpaw mewed quietly.

"We're sorry." Runningpaw apologized.

"Sorry! Sorry fills no bellies," Littlethunder reprimanded. His blue eyes were fuming. "I shall be speaking to your Mentors about this." The small tom padded towards the Warriors Den and stalked inside. An angry hiss that sounded like Sunstream made Runningpaw flatten his ears. Meadowpaw stood up and walked towards the Apprentices Den. Runningpaw followed her.

Runningpaw stuck his head inside the Apprentices Den. Stonepaw and Redpaw, Goldenpaw's sister, were sharing tongues. Stripepaw was giving himself a wash, cobwebs swathed around his ear.

"Hey Stonepaw, Redpaw. How did you do that, Stripepaw?" Meadowpaw mewed.

"A hawk swooped at me by the Sand Bank," Stripepaw looked up. "If it weren't for Swallowtail it would've had my whole ear. He rushed at it as soon as its talons were buried deeply in." Runningpaw shivered. Stripepaw must have been scared stiff, though he'd never admit it.

"Catch anything?" Runningpaw queried. Stripepaw shook his head. Runningpaw turned to Redpaw and Stonepaw. Redpaw looked down and Stonepaw coughed.

"Littlethunder won't be happy." Runningpaw muttered. Stonepaw's ears pricked and Meadowpaw filled him in about the squirrel.

Stonepaw frowned. He was thinking, deeply thinking. Redpaw stood up and padded over to Stripepaw, silently. Runningpaw sat down and curled his tail round to his front paws. The white tip on the end reminded him of a fox. Meadowpaw had walked over to Stonepaw and head-butted his flank, waking him from his trance.

"We could go hunting together. Find Goldenpaw and split up into groups." He suggested. Meadowpaw nodded and looked at the others.

"It's worth a try,"

"Wonder if we'll catch anything good."

"Please don't make me pair up with Runningpaw!" That was Goldenpaw; her golden head poking through the Den. Runningpaw hissed playfully and leapt at her.

"So it's settled then. We'll go hunting!" Stonepaw laughed.


End file.
